The Kitten's Soft Touch
by Kyntarinda
Summary: Ulquiorra Cifer was always quiet and disliked getting too close to others. He has many secrets he keeps hidden in his mind, and vowed never to open up to anyone, especially those he considered delinquents and imbeciles. But will a certain, well-known blue haired troublemaker change that?
1. Chapter 1

Ulquiorra sat silently in his desk which was set closest to his sensei and the board, dutifully copying down notes from the board onto the loose-leaf of his binder.

Ulquiorra Cifer was a 15 year old honor student. He was quiet and obedient, and he never denied anything of his superiors. He was anti-social and disliked being bothered by the nonsense of his fellow classmates. He also barely had any type of acquaintances, all but the orangette boy that enjoyed teasing him and bothering him. Kurosaki Ichigo, his name was. He's known the boy for about three and a half years, and has grown accustomed to his company.

"Ulquiorra-kun." He glanced up to see his sensei calling for his attention.

"Yes, Szayel-sensei?" Ulquiorra barely whispered.

The pink haired man walked over to his desk and picked up a stack of papers and placed them on Ulquiorra's desk. "Can you please bring these forms to the Headmaster's office?"

"Of course, sensei." Ulquiorra carefully hefted the stack of papers and walked out.

The halls were silent, all but a few students lounging on the lockers, obviously skipping class. Ulquiorra grimaced. He didn't understand how they can spend hours out of class, in plain sight, and almost never get caught. The thought disgusted him, but he was glad he'd never have to be associated with such delinquents.

Ulquiorra stopped in front of the Headmaster's office and sighed. He slowly lifted up one leg to support the bottom of the stack of papers and let one hand break free to twist the door knob of the closed door. Once the door was opened, he quickly set down his leg and firmly grasped the stack of paper with both hands and walked in.

He grimaced at what he saw as he walked in. Quite a few troublemakers all confined into the small space that is the Headmaster's office. He looked over to the very elderly man with a long white beard. He stood awkwardly with the stack of paper in his hands, the teenagers all in the room staring at him.

"Am I interrupting something, Yamamoto-kouchou?" Ulquiorra said, his voice unwavering despite his visible discomfort.

The elderly man shook his head. "No, child. Now what do you have in your hands? Bring it over."

Ulquiorra slowly walked through the throng of teenagers, trying his best not to make eye contact. He failed.

He first noticed a student, he wasn't going to call him a teenager because he looked in his near early twenty's. His hair was bright blue, and he had eyes to match. Their eyes met at that moment and the blunette offered a wide grin. Ulquiorra quickly looked away and set down the stack of papers on Headmaster Yamamoto's desk.

"Szayel-sensei asked me to bring these forms to you, kouchou-sensei," Ulquiorra said quickly, feeling the man's eyes still on him.

Yamamoto looked through the stack of papers. "Ah. I see. Thank you." He looked up at Ulquiorra. "You may take your leave."

Ulquiorra bowed. "Hai..." He turned to find the blue haired man still grinning at him, a slight look of hunger hidden in his deep sapphire eyes.

Ulquiorra quickly looked away and made his way out of the office, shutting the door behind him. He awkwardly rubbed his arm, the feeling of that man's eyes still lingering on his skin. He wondered what it meant.

He began walking down the hall back to class. Half way down the hall, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he tensed.

He turned to find the same blunette behind him, a wide smirk on his face and a type of fire in his eyes.

_My first fanfic in a while, so I'm sorry Iif it's terrible. .-. Please leave reviews. :3_


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow laid back behind the bleachers on the football field, stretching almost feline-like.

He probably shouldn't have been skipping class, but who gives a shit? He was always in the fucking Enlightenment classes where he was stuck with a bunch of dumbasses that were way worse than him as far as troublemaking went.

He wasn't going back to class, no. Not a fucking chance. He was going to just lay here in the darkness until the final bell rang and he would scurry off to his one bedroom apartment where he stayed by himself.

It wasn't so bad, living by himself. The day he turned 18, his parents kicked him out and was left to his own devices. Still being a Junior in highschool, he really didn't know where to go from there.

Luckily a friend of his knew a guy who had an apartment for rent for cheap, and he chose to take it.

He was about to turn 20 now in the following July. He stayed back quite a few times, mostly being that school didn't interest him. That and the fact no one bothered to help him. He tried his best at first, but when he became unfamiliar and confused with what he's learning, he slowly began to fade away. Whenever he asked for help, teachers refused or simply ignored him.

Eventually he stopped giving a shit and found himself tangled up with the local gangs.

Grimmjow yawned. He'd love to leave now, but there was surveillance all over campus and the last thing he wanted was to go to Old Man Yama's office. It wasn't like he cared, though. He no longer lived with his parents, so it wasn't like when he got home he'd get a beating. It was more so the fact he'd be stuck in a small room with about 10 other annoying kids that tried to act bad, but couldn't hold a candle to him. He closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes again to the sound of grass rustling to the side of the bleachers. Out emerged two surveillance officers that caught Grimmjow's sight.

Grimmjow stood and ran a hand through his blue locks. "Shit.."

The first officer came up to him. Grimmjow knew him a little too well for comfort. He had silvery hair and normally, a huge shit-eating grin on his lips. But his features were surprisingly serious.

"Kukuku.. Look who it is, skipping class again," the silver-haired officer said.

"Shut your damn mouth, Gin." Grimmjow grimaced.

Gin grinned. "No need to be so feisty, Grimmjow. But I'm afraid we're going to have to take you to Yamamoto-kouchou's office. Isn't that right, Kaname?" He looked over at his partner.

He simply nodded, barely sparing a glance through his dark glasses.

"Fine. Fine. What-fucking-ever. I'll go." Grimmjow followed Gin and Kaname into the building, his arms spread behind his head, his fingers entangling in his messy blue locks.

They wound through different hallways until they finally found their destination. Gin opened up the door to the Headmaster's office and pushed Grimmjow inside. With a bow of his head, Gin closed the door again.

"Ah, Grimmjow Jaegerjacques. How nice of you to pay me a visit."

Grimmjow turned to find the elderly man sitting behind the desk in the fairly small, empty room. But this small, empty room will soon become flooded will soon be flooded with skippers and rule breakers alike. It usually did, and it was only the beginning of the day.

Grimmjow slowly lurched forward, walking toward the the desk. "Sup, Yama-kouchou."

Yamamoto frowned. "You will not use such a disrespectful tone with me. Now, Grimmjow," he sighed, looking up at the blue haired man. "Why is it that you do not wish to go to your classes?"

"Maybe cuz I just don't want to fucking go? Or maybe cuz I'm in a class full of fuckwads? Or maybe its-"

He was cut off by someone opening the door, and three boys walking in. Starrk was one of the guys Grimmjow immediately recognized, followed by a freakishly tall kid that went by the name of Nnoitra. He didn't recognize the last kid.

Nnoitra shot Grimmjow a menacing look, and he rolled his eyes, smirking at him.

The three boys walked over to Yamamoto and began explaining their dilemma. Grimmjow stood to the side awkwardly, watching as more and more students slowly file in, a majority of them he did know, or at least recognized.

Eventually the room filled with students, most who were ready to leave and really didn't give a shit. _'This is such a shitty school,'_ Grimmjow thought to himself.

At that moment, the door opened again for the eighth or ninth time in the period of an hour. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and looked to the side, but his curiosity was sparked when the entire room went silent. He raised an eyebrow and looked toward the door.

In walked a petite boy, about 5'6, with inky black hair and round green eyes. He walked in slowly, and Grimmjow couldn't help but stare.

He was beautiful, in every sense of the word, and Grimmjow instinctively knew he wanted him.

He walked forward, trying his best to keep his eyes straight. But that didn't last long when his eyes slowly strayed to his left.

He met Grimmjow's eyes dead on, and he stared for what seemed to be forever. Grimmjow offered him a devious grin, and he immediately turned his head and kept walking. Grimmjow continued watching him.

The boy walked toward the desk and dropped a stack of papers on the desk. He exchanged a few words with the Headmaster before bowing and scurrying off again. As the door closed behind him, chatter soon began to fill the room.

Grimmjow slowly weaved through the throng of students, undetected by the Headmaster who was now lecturing a girl with black ponytails. Cirucci, Grimmjow believed her name was. He shrugged and slinked out of the room.

He began jogging down the hall, determined to find that cute little emerald eyed brunette.

Finally, he caught sight of him walking down the hall, his hands stuffed in his jeans, and he was staring down at the floor. Grimmjow ran up behind him, and put his hand on his shoulder, causing the brunette to tense and look up. He gave him a wide grin.

* * *

Ulquiorra looked back, a somewhat of panic rising through his body.

He disliked being touched.

A lot.

He stood still for a second then suddenly jerked away from the blunette, awarding him a scowl replacing the wide grin on the man's face.

"The fuck, man?" The man said, crossing his arms and giving Ulquiorra a glare.

"What do you want, trash?" Ulquiorra said, absentmindedly rubbing the shoulder the man had touched.

He looked at him, his blue eyes narrowing a bit. "Name's Grimmjow. I just wanted to come over ask ya if-"

"Not interested." Ulquiorra cut him off with slightly biting words.

Grimmjow's eyes widened. "You didn't even hear what I was going to say."

"I don't need to hear to know what your intentions were. I've heard a lot about you, Jaegerjacques. I've heard you're a flirt and a rebel. And I'm not interested in getting tangled up with the likes of you."

The bell rang loudly through the halls as students began to file out of classrooms.

"Now if you'll excuse me.." Ulquiorra turned and took his leave, leaving Grimmjow in the midst of the wave of students.

_Second chapter! Hope its not too terrible. :s Rate and review! :3_


	3. Chapter 3

The final bell rang and Ulquiorra slowly packed up his things into his satchel, and hefted it over his shoulder. He closes his eyes, let out a shuddering breath, and walked out the class room. He didn't wish to go home. He never did.

As I'm sure you all know, Ulquiorra dislikes letting his thoughts let out to the public. He bundles them all up inside, even if they slowly rot away at his insides. Well, here is the deal.

Ulquiorra is an honor student, who had just turned 15 years old the December that had just past, whom everyone envied, but due to his dark and quiet personality, no one ever approached him. Everyone believed that he had the perfect life. He was smart, his father was rich, and most girls swooned over his attractiveness from a distance. But that's never the case.

At home, he was abused. It may not look it, but his adoptive father continuously found reasons to beat his only child. Still, Ulquiorra did everything he can to please him, and often referred to the menace as "Aizen-sama," which in turn, pleased him enough that the beatings wouldn't be so brutal.

Ulquiorra had never understood why his father was so cruel and demeaning. He kept his grades up, he always looked presentable, whether it be in a pressed suit and tie, or the simple dark t-shirts, jeans, and Converse he wore. He keeps to himself, never asking him for necessities. He did the chores in the house and cooked. But still, as hard as he tried, Aizen only looks at his flaws and the mistakes he made.

The thought of going home and possibly finding his father there made Ulquiorra shudder as he made his way down the street. The only thing that made everything worth while was Murcielago.

Murcielago was Ulquiorra's small pet bat. He loved him as much as any human would love an animal, he suppose. He had gotten him as going away present from his biological mother. The thought of her sickened Ulquiorra to no end.

_I never did anything wrong. Why did she get rid of me?_

Ulquiorra slowly pulled out his house key and pushed it into the keyhole.

_Please, do not be home._

He slowly turned the key.

_I can't take the beatings anymore_.

He opened the door slowly, finding the living room where Aizen reside dark and empty. He let out a sigh of relief and switched on the light.

He looked around the room. Nothing was out of order.

He put his jacket on the rack next to the door, and hefted his satchel over his shoulder. He tread up the spiral staircase, and down the hall to his room, where he would lay in peace on the bed while holding his dear Murcielago.

He opened the door, and what he saw made his heart stop.

There, Aizen sat on the edge of the bed, a grin spread across his face as Ulquiorra walked in.

"You're home, Ulquiorra."

"A.. Aizen-sama.. Can.. I help you?" Ulquiorra spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully, not wanting to say something to set him off.

"I believe you can," Aizen said, standing and walking toward Ulquiorra. He slowly set his hand on his shoulder, causing the emerald eyed boy to tense and his eyes to widen.

He slowly leaned down, his face inches from Ulquiorra's. His lips brushed softly over his ear. Aizen's breath came smoothly, which caused Ulquiorra to tense up more.

"Are you a virgin, Ulquiorra?"

The sudden question made the hairs on the back of Ulquiorra's neck stand.

"Of.. of course, Aizen-sama. Why do you ask?"

Aizen smirked. "That's good."

Without warning, Ulquiorra felt himself be forcefully pushed to his bed. He hit the mattress with a thud, and immediately after, his arm was pulled behind his back.

A panic arose deep in his chest. He wanted to scream but he couldn't. He wanted to fight back but he could not move.

He felt what Aizen was doing to him.

He did not like it.

The touch. It was overwhelming.

The feeling of being pressed against someone else made his entire being hurt.

Not physically.

Eternally.

He felt his muscles constrict violently.

He opened his mouth to scream.

He couldn't.

He looked over to the nightstand next to his bed.

Murcielago was flapping his wings frantically in his cage, screeching and trying to find his way out.

Ulquiorra's eyes snapped back to the bed.

His clothes were off now. He didn't remember them coming off. He hadn't felt the touch of the soft fabric leave his person.

He was panicked, but couldn't call out.

He felt it now.

Aizen's intruding hands.

They were cold and uncomfortable on his skin.

Was this really how sex was?

He was told it was a pleasurable experience, meant to be shared with someone you loved.

Well, it was not pleasurable, and he was not doing it with someone he loved.

He felt a warmness fill him, and his skin was suddenly cold again.

Sleep was heavy on his eyes, and he slowly succumbed to darkness after hearing Aizen's words.

_Goodnight_.

_**Third chapter. I know I just uploaded the second one today, but I already had the third ready and I'd rather not keep you waiting. Rate and review! c:**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ulquiorra awoke the next morning with a deep pain in his lower back. He was also bare under his blanket. He slowly sat up, shuddering and shivering at the pain. He lifted a hand to his face and found it was all wet with some type of clear liquid.

He had been crying.

Ulquiorra slowly wiped the tears away, shivering. More tears threatened to fall and he tried to will them away with his hands.

Why is it always me?

He looked over to Murcielago, who was staring at him from his case, unmoving. Despite knowing the small animal was blind, Ulquiorra felt he was looking straight at him. If animals shown emotion, the empathy radiating off the small animal was overwhelming.

Ulquiorra reached over and unlatched the door to the cage. Murcielago flapped his wings and fell onto Ulquiorra's bed. The small creature flapped and crawled until he was next to Ulquiorra. He softly brushed his head against his thigh, earning him to be lifted up and held securely in Ulquiorra's hands.

Ulquiorra softly brought Murcielago to his face and closed his eyes.

Why won't anyone love me as you do?

Ulquiorra slowly stood, holding Murcielago, who let out a small squeal. He slowly set Murcielago in his cage and latched the door.

He walked to his personal bathroom and what he saw when he glanced at the full length mirror on the shower door disgusted him.

He was covered in bruises, old and new. His neck was also peppered with he bite marks, fairly new bite marks at that.

Odd. He hadn't remembered getting those.

He also noticed a bruise under both of his eyes. He frowned and turned on the water of the shower. He stepped in slowly, and sighed in slight relief at the rush of warmth.

There he let it out. The tears of abuse. The sobs of someone is desperate need of help.

As soon as the tears fell, they were immediately dispersed with the rushing water of the showerhead. He continued sobbing, choking out whatever small sounds in fear of Aizen hearing him in his weak state.

He fells to his knees, now letting the sobs and whimpers run freely. He wrapped his arms around himself. He desperately wanted to be held. His thoughts instantly flashed to his mother.

_She always held me, always kept me close._

_She gave me comfort. She was there when I was bullied and needed support.._

_She never asked what was wrong. She simply pulled me into a hug._

_It didn't matter that she didn't ask._

_All the mattered was that she was __**there.**_

_But she got rid of me._

**_Why_**.

Ulquiorra finally got his composure and sat up. He turned off the running water and stood for a minute, getting used to the cold air that invaded his burning skin.

After a few minutes, Ulquiorra reached for the towel on the holder to the side of the shower door. He quickly dried himself off and looked again in the mirror. He frowned at the bruises under his eyes. It wasn't the first time he had gotten bruises on his face. But he had mostly gotten them in times he didn't have to worry about going out and looking presentable.

He opened the bathroom door and looked toward the alarm clock that resided next to Murcielago's cage. 6:00 A.M. He had an hour to decide how we was going to go about hiding his bruises.

He thought for a good five minutes, but nothing good came to mind. Instead he would have to resort to the exact thing he was hoping not to do. He grimaced.

He walked over to the medicine cabinet over the sink in his bathroom and pulled out a small container of assorted make-ups. He had bought it months ago when the beatings began to get horrendous and he figured he'd eventually need a cover up.

He grabbed a powder pad and smeared it in snow white skin blush, which was the exact color of his porcelain skin. He brought it to his face and tried his best to smear it on his bruises.

The blush wouldn't cover up the bruises completely. Out of curiosity, he dipped a finger in the green liquidy concoction that he was sure was meant to be put around one's eyes. He slowly brought it up to one of his bruises, and made a slight triangle where the top pointed down. It covered his bruise nicely, but it began dripping. The drip made it down to his jaw and fell, the dark dark green droplet hitting the floor silently. He repeated the action with the second bruise, being rewarded with the same result of the make-up running down his cheeks.

Ulquiorra looked at the dark green make-up smears that almost perfectly resembled tear lines. He somewhat liked how they looked.

He walked out and picked out his outfit for the day. A black and grey long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and his favorite pair of Converse.

He grabbed the hoodie from his closet and slipped it on. He never wore a hoodie, but the last thing he'd want is someone trying to smear off the make-up and finding the bruises.

He looked at the clock. 6:55. A lot of time has gone passed and he had not noticed. He sighed and walked over to Murcielago's cage. He slowly slipped his finger through the bars, and the small bat nibbled on the tip affectionately.

He put the rather large hoodie over his head, grabbed his satchel, and made his way out.

* * *

Grimmjow yawned as he made his way into the school. Old Man Yama said something about changing his schedule, so that's the first place he was headed. Finally, he wouldn't have classes with those dipshits.

He ran a lazy hand through his hair and opened the door to the Headmaster's office. The elderly man raised his head and lifted up a paper. "Here you are, Mr. Jaegerjacques."

Grimmjow walked over to the desk and plucked the paper from his fingers. He scanned it.

7:00-7:30 Homeroom - Soi-Fon

7:30-8:20 Literature - Ukitake

8:20-9:10 World History - Barragan

9:10-10:00 Health - Unohana

10:00-10:50 Math Kurotsuchi

10:50-11:40 Comp. Tech. - Aroneirro

11:40- 12:10 Lunch

12:10-1:00 Science - Szayel

1:00-1:50 Spanish - Halibel

Grimmjow sighed. He figured this would be a long day.

He slinked out of the Headmaster's office and to his homeroom. He walked in, greeted by a fairly short woman with dark black hair and a hard stare.

"May I ask who you are?" The woman asked.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and gave her his schedule.

Its like I'm the fucking new kid.

She scanned it and nodded, pointing to an empty seat in the back. "That will be your seat for the rest of the year. Don't cause trouble."

Grimmjow took his schedule from her hand and lurched to his desk.

_Its gonna be a long day._

**_Fourth chapter. Rate and review. :3_**


	5. Chapter 5

Grimmjow walked down the hall, looking down at his schedule.

Literature - Ukitake, Room 318.

He walked down the hall when he caught sight of someone wearing a black hoodie that looked much too big for them. It slightly annoyed him.

_Who the fuck covers 'emself up with a fucking hoodie in the middle of May?_

Out of impulse, he walked over to the petite hooded figure. He grabbed them by the shoulder, causing them to tense. But it wasn't just a tense. Grimmjow felt fear practically flow from their body into his.

He slowly turned the figure, revealing eyes the color of jade opened wide poking through a face that was shadowed by the hood.

"Hey.. you're that kid from yesterday," Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra simply stared, panicked and unable to move.

_Let go_.

He was still touching his shoulder.

_Let go.._

Grimmjow placed his other hand on his other shoulder. "Are you alright?"

He was shivering violently now.

_Let go. Please._

The halls began to empty out until it was just the two of them there.

Grimmjow leaned down slightly. "Hey, you alright?"

That's when Ulquiorra snapped.

"DONT TOUCH ME!" Ulquiorra shouted, pushing an unsuspecting Grimmjow onto his ass.

Ulquiorra was shivering and hyperventilating. His hood had been tugged off when he lunged forward to push the blunette.

"Hey! What the fucks your proble-" Grimmjow growled, but was cut off when he looked up at the boy.

He was wearing make-up. He had green tear lines drawn on each of his cheeks. But those tear lines slowly began to wash away when real tears began falling.

"H.. Hey.. are you okay..?" Grimmjow reached up to touch Ulquiorra, but was rewarded with his hand being slapped away and the boy running off down the hallway.

Grimmjow was dumbfounded with what he had just seen. He'd asked around about the kid. All he heard was that his name was Ulquiorra and he was notoriously stoic. What he had just witnessed was far from stoic.

Slowly got up and began jogging in the direction Ulquiorra went.

Ulquiorra ran down the hall. He couldn't see. He couldn't believe he'd let his emotions get a hold of him.

But he didn't stop. He let the tears run freely, ignoring the "Ulquiorra-kun?"s and "Cifer-sans?"s as he made his way down the hallway and out the door that lead to the track field and football field.

He ran to the back of the bleachers of the football field and sat on the grass.

He used the sleeves of his hoodie to wipe his face, the black fabric coming off with a mixture of white and green. He continued wiping as tears fell.

_Help me._

He slowly laid down on the grass.

_Help me, please._

He continued letting his sobs come out and his tears run freely.

_Why does it hurt so bad._

Without warning, he heard rustling to the side of the bleachers, and he tried to make himself disappear. He didn't want anyone to see him in such a weak state. He didn't want his pride to become eternally damaged.

He hid in his hoodie, allowing his limbs to retreat within it, and the hoodie itself to cover his face.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shock of blue hair, and immediately he knew who was there.

_Go away. _

He came closer.

_Why did you come._

He leaned down in front of the trembling creature, and slowly tugged down the hood. He saw the dark purple bruises that invaded the boy's milky skin.

"Ulquiorra..."

"Why did you come?" Ulquiorra spat, his voice wavering slightly.

Grimmjow blinked. He hadn't known exactly why he'd followed the brunette. He barely knew him. He shrugged. "I wanted to see if you were alright."

"Why should you care?" Ulquiorra whispered, turning away from Grimmjow.

Grimmjow gently grabbed his chin, causing the petite boy to tense up. He slowly turned his head so that those intense green eyes were reflecting with his deep blue eyes.

"Because someone like you shouldn't be so sad..."

"W.. what do you mean?" Ulquiorra stuttered.

Grimmjow didn't say anything. He simply pulled the trembling figure into a hug, causing him to tense up.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

_He's touching me._

He looked up at the mess of blue hair and the smug grin.

_And it doesn't hurt._

Ulquiorra reluctantly grabbed onto Grimmjow's shirt. He returned the hug, holding onto dear life, causing the blunette to tighten his hold on the boy.

_Is this what its like to be held?_

Ulquiorra felt Grimmjow press his lips to the top of his head.

_Is this what its like to be loved?_

Grimmjow gently attempted to pull away, causing Ulquiorra to panic.

Ulquiorra held onto his shirt for dear life. "Don't go.. please."

Grimmjow's eyes widened slightly and he nodded. He pulled the small boy onto his lap and softly whispered in his ear.

"What's been going on, Ulquiorra?" He slowly lifted Ulquiorra's face. "Why do you have these bruises?" He softly brushed his thumbs over each of the dark purple bruises.

Tears slowly begin to fall from the large, emerald green eyes.

His voice came out in short, shuddering gasps as he let his feelings and thoughts flow from his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Grimmjow sat silently as the small figure on his lap shuddered and choked out words he couldn't quite believe.

_How can he keep quiet with all this shit going on in his head?_

He pulled the sobbing mess closer to him, and Ulquiorra clinged tightly to the blunette

Grimmjow stood, lifting up the brunette, causing him to wrap his legs around his waist for support.

"I'm taking you to my place for a bit."

"B.. but Grimmjow... we'll be skipping our classes.."

"One day never hurt anyone."

"But.. Aizen-sama wouldn't be happy if I did such a thing," Ulquiorra sputtered, fear ever-so present in his eyes.

"Fuck your 'Aizen-sama.' If he has any problems, he can deal with me."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, but he nodded and laid his head on the larger man's shoulder.

Grimmjow leaned down and whispered softly into his ear. "I wont let that bastard hurt you anymore.."

"G.. Grimmjow.."

"Now let's go... You need rest, maybe somethin' to eat. You're pretty fuckin' skinny... not that there's anything wrong with that," Grimmjow said, carrying Ulquiorra away from the football field and out to the parking lot, making sure those dumbasses Gin and Kaname don't catch them.

Luckily, it seems like the officers weren't on duty yet, so making it out to Grimmjow's car wasn't a problem. Grimmjow walked over to the passenger's side, opened the door, and lowered the smaller boy into the seat. He looked at him and he could not even explain what he was looking at.

The small boy.. well, he couldn't say small, as he was a good 5'6.. was sitting in large black hoodie. He was pouting softly, holding up the much too large sleeves up to his face as he wiped away falling tears. His inky black hair fell across his eyes somewhat messily. He was absolutely adorable, and all Grimmjow wanted to do was hold him forever.

_My god.. is it even possible for someone to even look more adorable?_

And when he looked up at him with sad, glazed eyes, that sealed the deal.

Grimmjow leaned down and softly brushed his lips on Ulquiorra's cheek, causing him to tense up slightly. Grimmjow smiled softly and shut the door.

He walked over to the driver's side, got in, started off the engine, and off they went.

* * *

When they arrived at Grimmjow's apartment, Ulquiorra was slightly surprised. Despite Grimmjow, being the way he is, and living alone, the small apartment was actually very tidy and well kept. He looked around a bit. It was a small apartment, one bedroom with a twin bed, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a small living room. Grimmjow walked over to the small couch and pulled Ulquiorra with him.

He sat down and pulled Ulquiorra onto his lap. He smiled softly and pulled the petite figure into a hug. He slowly ran his hand through his hair. "I'll always be here for you, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra was slightly shocked by his words. "A.. always?"

Grimmjow nodded. "Why don't you tell me more of this _Aizen_ of yours..." There was slight venom in the way he said his name.

Ulquiorra stared at the ground. "Aizen is my adoptive father of two years. He was kind and sincere the first few months of taking me into his home, but he soon began to beat me and torture me, normally with no good reason. And.. and I allow him to, in fear of him looking down on me more than he already does..." His voice began to become lower. "He is the reason I dislike being touched.. the reason physical contact scares me."

Grimmjow sat quietly, softly stroking his soft black hair. He placed soft kisses along the jaw line of the smaller boy, causing him to tense slightly and close his eyes.

"You mentioned something about your mother... If you don't mind my asking, can you tell me more of that"

Ulquiorra opened his eyes. He willed himself not to tear up.

"My mother gave me up about three years ago. For reasons unknown. I was sent to various foster homes before Aizen filled out adoption papers and I was legally declared his." Ulquiorra trembled slightly.

Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra with serious and caring eyes. "What about that sick fuck raping you? How long has that been going on?"

"J.. just once... Yesterday." Ulquiorra said softly.

Grimmjow nodded, pushing Ulquiorra off his lap and onto the couch softly. "I suppose I should make us some breakfast or something."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "You can cook?"

"Che. When you live alone for almost two years, ya gotta find a way to sustain yourself." He smiled and headed to the kitchen.

Ulquiorra sat back and grabbed the television remote from the table to the side of the couch and switched on the rather large television. He flipped through various channels, somewhat satisfied to find Animal Planet doing a documentary on bats. He was always fascinated with bats, which is why his mother had gotten him Murcielago.

He sat back and stared at the television when heared soft mewling coming from Grimmjow room. Somewhat curious, Ulquiorra stood and walked over to the door and opened it. Out came a small cat with snow white fur, and beautiful light blue eyes. It softly rubbed against Ulquiorra ankle.

Ulquiorra slowly bent down and picked it up, petting the cat softly. It purred happily and pushed its head against Ulquiorra's hand. Ulquiorra walked into the kitchen.

Grimmjow was cooking scrambled eggs and bacon, and was occasionally poking his head to the toaster to replace the cooked toast with bread. Ulquiorra came in holding the feline. "Hey.. Grimmjow... is this your cat?"

Grimmjow's eyes strayed from the stove over to Ulquiorra and the snowy cat. "Yeah. Her name's Pantera. She was a gift from my parents on my 16th birthday." He looked back to the stove and pulled two plates from the cupboard. He piled each plate with a hearty amount of eggs and bacon, topped with three pieces of toast each. He set them down on the small table and sat in one seat. Ulquiorra put Pantera down and sat in the seat next to him. He slowly began to eat, as Grimmjow was practically devouring what was on his plate.

Ulquiorra looked up at Grimmjow. "Grimmjow... why is it you live alone?"

Grimmjow stopped eating for a second and took his time chewing, he swallowed and looked at the brunette. "My parents kicked me out when I turned 18. Said I was too much trouble."

"How do you manage to keep the apartment? Do you work?"

Grimmjow laughed softly. "Nahh. My parents help with the rent, but that's all. Rest of the money comes from buddies and selling stolen goods. How'd ya think I got that tv?" His eyes flitted to the 24" television residing in the living room.

Ulquiorra stomach lurched slightly. He had forgotten about Grimmjow and his delinquency. And here he is now, with one of the very people he vowed to stay away from. He sighed and continued eating.

Once they were done, they sat on the couch and watched television and chatted, Pantera resting on the couch in between them.

Before they knew it, it was already 8:30 p.m.

"I should probably get you home," Grimmjow said, smiling.

Ulquiorra softly smiled back. He had enjoyed the time he had spent with Grimmjow. Grimmjow wasn't as bad and tough and he thought. He actually... had a heart.

Both boys hopped into Grimmjow's car and Grimmjow ignited the engine. "Where do you live?"

"64 Las Noches Avenue," Ulquiorra replied, fastening his seatbelt. Grimmjow nodded and they sped down the road.

Some ten minutes later, they arrived in front of the condo inhabited Ulquiorra's father and himself. Ulquiorra got out, nodded to Grimmjow, and walked up the driveway.

Just as he made it to the steps leading up to his door, he was stopped by a calloused hand. He was spun around slightly and was greeted by burning sapphire eyes. Without warning, his was pulled into a deep kiss that left his legs weak and trembling. He returned the kiss hotly, whimpering softly when Grimmjow pulled away.

Grimmjow leaned down and pressed his forehead with Ulquiorra's. "Goodnight, Ulqui.." He smiled, turned, and walked by to his car.

Ulquiorra softly touched his lips, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. He closed his eyes slightly and slowly and sneakily opened the door and walked in.

Little did Ulquiorra notice that his father's car was parked in the driveway, or that there was a figure watching him from the second story window.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sooorry for the somewhat late-ish update today. I jinxed myself when I decided that since today was Saturday, I would do two chapters since I wouldn't be all that busy. And then.._**

**_Mom: You gotta do your sis's chores._**

**_Social life: Your friends all suddenly need favors from you._**

**_Life: I'm just gonna let you.. not.. entertain your readers._**

**_So yeah, sorry for the choppy chapter, but I promise I'll make it up to you guys tomorrow~_**

* * *

Ulquiorra slowly tread into his house, slow and careful not to make any type of noise. He glanced around the dark living room, sighing softly.

_He must be asleep_.

He slowly began tread up the spiral staircase when the lights in the living room suddenly switched on. Ulquiorra's eyes went wide, and he went completely still as an all too familiar voice invaded his ears.

"Ulquiorra. May I speak with you?"

Ulquiorra was completely frozen, unable to move or speak. He watched at the very man he loathed so much stand from his seat on the couch and come into view.

"Ulquiorra..."

"A.. Aizen-sama..."

"Come here, please."

"H.. hai.." Ulquiorra slowly climbed down the steps and over to his adoptive father. He stared at the ground.

_How could I be so careless?_

Ulquiorra suddenly felt pain erupt through his cheek and he had suddenly lost his balance. He held his cheek, trying to keep tears from falling.

He then a deep pain in his skull as Aizen gripped his inky black hair and pulled him up with as much force as he can, making the petite boy feel pain all through his skill and neck.

"Where have you been?" Aizen practically growled. "With that boy you were smooching with just outside the front door?"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he looked away.

"Such a disgrace." Ulquiorra felt himself be thrown into the wall and a deep pain course through his shoulder to his lower back. Aizen walked over to the still figure and stomped down on his arm harshly. "Truly disgraceful."

Ulquiorra screamed in agony as the man kept his arm pinned to the ground with his foot. He tried to pull away, but everytime he did, it felt as if his arm was slowly becoming torn at his shoulder.

Aizen pulled his foot off and grabbed Ulquiorra's face, his nails digging deeply into his skin. "I'm sure you haven't forgotten my opinion on homosexuality." He spat in Ulquiorra's face. "Truely disgusting. Nothing any son of mine would be doing."

"Well, I am not your son. I would never be the offspring of someone as disgusting and vile as yourself," Ulquiorra spat. This caused Aizen to grin madly.

"You've got quite the.." Aizen harshly kicked Ulquiorra's ribs. "... mouth on you."

Ulquiorra coughed hard. He couldn't breathe now, and his arm was in an odd state of excruciating pain and numbness. His vision was becoming blurry. He was pulled up harshly by his hair and his cheek met the back if Aizen's hand with such force he was thrown onto the ground.

He couldn't see straight, the tears being held inside were now flowly freely and it hurt to breathe. He felt something liquid and warm run down his face. He brought his fingers slowly up to it and brought it to his face. Blood. It was blood that was slowly running down his fave from an apparent gash he had gotten. He couldn't breathe.

_Help_.

Aizen grabbed Ulquiorra by the neck and threw him onto the couch.

_Someone, please_.

He felt Aizen tug at his clothes, practically ripping them off.

_Help..._

The same, cold intruding hands were familiar, except rougher than before.

_Grimmjow..._

He felt his insides become full and invaded and as much as he tried, he couldn't get his voice to work.

_I'm sorry_.

* * *

**Later that night**

Grimmjow awoke to sound of his phone ringing on the nightstand to the side of his bed. "Who fuck is it at this time of night?" He looked at the glowing red numbers of the alarm clock. 12:46. Groaning loudly, grabbed the phone and flipped it open. "What the fuck is it?"

"G.. Grimmjow?" Came the small, somewhat panicked voice on the other side.

"What the fuck is it, Kurosaki? Unlike you, I've got a life and I'm exhausted. Spill what you're gonna say."

There was a second of silence, and out came the choked out gasp of the strawberry on the other line.

"Its Ulquiorra..."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorrys for the late update, guys. I've been feeling pretty lazy lately, and had a pretty major writer's block. But, as a token of my appreciation to you all sticking with this story and following and reviewing, I'm doing two chapters today, and two tomorrow. Enjoyy.~**_

Grimmjow's eyes widened at the choked out gasp that came from the other side of the line.

"W.. what about him? And whats it gotta do with me?"

Ichigo stayed silent for a second before beginning to talk again.

"Ulquiorra is at my family clinic and in pretty bad shape. The neighbors supposedly heard screaming and loud crashes coming from from inside his house and called the cops.. They also said they saw Ulquiorra with a blue haired man before he went into his house a few hours ago, and of course, my first thought was you, considering I saw you and Ulquiorra leave campus together this morning from my classroon window... Listen, I'll explain more later, just please. Come over."

Grimmjow shut his phone, panic and anger rising deep in his being. He already knew it was that fucking Aizen's fault. Get got up and quickly pulled on his boots, grabbed a tanktop from the top drawer of his dresser, and quickly grabbed his keys from the night. He quickly set off into the night, getting into his car and drove off to the Kurosaki Family Clinic in Karakura district.

Grimmjow's eyes blurred the angrier he became. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, trying his best to see through the black haze of the night.

_That fucking bastard. I shoulda stayed with Ulqui. Shoulda been there with him. I can't believe I fucking left him alone to that sick fuck. I'm such a fucking dumbass._

He continued driving until he was finally outside the small clinic. He bolted out of the car, not bothering to close the door behind him. He burst through the doors to the clinic, startling an orange haired girl with wide grey eyes. "Where the fuck is he!?" Grimmjow shouted.

"Calm down, Grimmjow," came a rather shakey and familiar voice.

Grimmjow turned to the orange haired boy, gritting his teeth. "Where the fuck is he, Kurosaki?" He growled through clenched teeth.

Ichigo sighed, lowering his head. Infuriated, Grimmjow stormed to the hallway, pushing the orange haired girl with a barely audible "Get out of my way, bitch."

Ichigo sauntered after him. "Grimmjow, wait!" He grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, and what he saw gave him a slight shock. The normally hard, cyan eyes the man possessed were glazed and soft. "Kurosaki..."

Ichigo smiled softly. "Come on. He's in this room." Ichigo led him down the hall, to the room that said 44. Grimmjow resisted all impulse to burst in to see if his little bat was doing fine. Bat. That's the mental nickname he had given the boy when he'd learned he had a pet bat, considering he, characteristically so, was similar to the small, dainty creatures. But thats beside the point. He needed to see Ulquiorra.

Ichigo slowly opened the door, revealing a small room with chairs next to the door way, and chairs on either side of the uncomfortable looking bed where the small, dainty boy Grimmjow admired so, looking even smaller and daintier. He was covered in bandages, the ones wrapped around his head bloodstained. He also had a cast on his arm and leg. He appeared to be in a deep sleep.

"The anesthetic hasn't worn off.." Ichigo looked at Grimmjow. "He may be asleep for a few more days..."

Grimmjow frowned slightly and nodded. He sat in the chair closest to the bed. He slowly leaned down and laid his head on the pillow next to the sleeping brunette.

_I'm so sorry.. Ulquiorra_.


	9. Chapter 9

**_~Ulquiorra POV~_**

"Ulquiorra.. wake up."

I awoke, opening my eyes to see a pair of gentle, emerald green eyes and a soft smile looking down on me. "Good morning, mama." I said softly, rubbing my eyes.

She smiled and softly kissed my forehead. "Get dressed, I left your outfit on the edge of your bed. We're going out for a bit." She turned and left. There was something off about her this morning.

Yuki Cifer. The lady I absolutely admired. I took all of my physical traits from her. My bright green eyes, snow white skin, dead, inky black hair. And she always had the most cheerful smile. But there was something wrong with the smile. Something off.. There was a slight sad touch to her expression. I shrugged slightly. It probably meant nothing.

I stood and quickly slipped out of my pajamas and into the green t-shirt, black cargo shorts, and brand new pair of Converse my mother had bought me the other day. I looked around my small room, which suddenly seemed bigger, as if things have been taken out. But from what I can see, I didn't see anything out of place.

I bounded down the steps where and into the kitchen where Mama was placing a bowel of oatmeal onto the table in the place of my favorite seat. I sat down and began eating, looking over occasionally to find Mama talking on the phone, somewhat of a frown on her face. It was weird. She was always happy and smiling. But now she was sad.

_Dont be sad, Mama..._

I finished the oatmeal and quickly washed the dirty bowl. When I finished washing the bowl, Mama called from the hallway leading to the front door. "Its time to go, Ulquiorra!"

"Coming, Mama!" I quickly grabbed my jacket and headed for the door. I quickly followed my mother to the car, sitting in the front seat, as I always do. I fastened my seatbelt and looked over to Mama. She was putting the car into ignition, barely any emotion on her face. Emotionless.. the last person in the world I'd expect to be expressionless. It was scary and I deeply wanted to know what was on her mind. "Mama? Are you alright?"

She blinked and looked over at me, and she smiled brightly. "Of course I am, Ulqui."

I smiled back, sitting in silence the entire ride. But there was something off about that smile. I could easily see the sadness and sorrow in her eyes. We continued on our ride. We did various things, such as shopping at various stores, and my mother took me to McDonald's, while I wasn't fond of the food, excited me because it was rare for her to take us out to eat.

All through eating at McDonald's, I notice she continuously checked her phone.. For what, I quite dont understand. When we left the restaurant, I noticed my mother's expression was of sorrow. But whenever I asked, she would give me a half-hearted smile and say she's okay.

After about half an hour driving down unfamiliar roads, we parked in front of a large building with a large sign that read "Hueco Mundo Adoption Center."

"Mama, why're we here? Did you adopt someone?" I practically was bouncing on my feet. If Mama had adopted someone, I'd never be alone. It wouldn't just be me and Mama. I'd have someone to talk about manga with. I was excited, trying my best to stay calm. But when I looked up at her, her expression was anything but happy.

We walked in to a large lobby where various couples or single people were talking or playing with children who, apparently were the children they were thinking of adopting. We walked over to the main desk where there was a lady doing paperwork. She looked up and smiled when we approached. "Hello."

Mama simply nodded and put her hand on my shoulder. "I am here to drop him off."

_W.. what. Drop me off? What does she mean?_

"Mama?" I looked up at her.

"Name?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"Ulquiorra Cifer." Came my mother's sickeningly smooth voice.

"M.. Mama?"

"Age?"

"Twelve."

"Date of Birth?"

"December 1, 1997."

"M.. Mama?"

Without warning, I was pulled away from my mother by the lady behind the desk. "It's time to get you situated..."

I screamed and panicked, begging my mother to take me away from the lady, to take me home where she would hold me and talk with me and let me be with her. Instead she looked back at me with a cold, emotionless gaze.

_And that's how my first day of Hell started_.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I will only be uploading one chapter today, as due to the fact my mother is limiting my phone time, and I've no computer. So I'm so sorry for this rushed chapter. **_

~Still Ulquiorra's POV~

Several months have passed since my mother left me in the care of the adoption center. Almost a year. I still dont understand why she left me here. Or what the expressionless look on her face meant. Not like it mattered anyway.

I stared out the window of the car that belonged to my eighth Foster mother within the passed year. She was driving me back to the adoption center. I dont understand why. She seemed to like me, as did the seven other Foster parents I had. But after a few weeks, it seems that they suddenly dont want me. But That's fine. It seems I'm just entirely unwanted. I've learned to deal with that.

I've noticed something odd, however. They each got a phone call. A phone call that seemed to distort their mood. And after that phone call, I'm sent off again a few days after. It was suspicious, but it was probably nothing. Maybe I'm just unappealing as a son. I'm quiet, and I don't let my emotions cloud my thoughts or my physical expression. Not since the near breakdown I had when Mama left me there.

The car stopped in front of Hueco Mundo Adoption Center, and I quickly grabbed my backpack and headed in, Tara following me.

Tara Sanderwicci. She was my Foster mother for the passed few weeks. She loved me because I was quiet and didn't talk back, unlike her delinquent of a daughter, Cirrucci, who simply talks back and yells swear words at her. But I don't understand why she'd send me back. Whatever...

I walked to the lady at the desk.

"Awww, Ulquiorra? Another failed attempt at finding a home?"

"I'd greatly appreciate it if you didn't say it like that, Melony."

"Don't fret," the short haired blonde smiled softly. "We've got someone who requested to see you while you were gone." She stepped out from behind the desk and grabbed my hand. "Come, I'll bring you to him."

We walked down the hallway to the room where interviews were held with the children and the seeking families. Normally, I'd be worried and scared and I'd try my best to make a good impression, but now I've lost all sense in trying to please people. My mother apparently was not pleased with me, so she left me here. The passed eight foster parents were not pleased with me, so they brought me back. I know I'd never live up to anyone's expectations, so I stopped trying.

Melony pushed me into the room with a table and one chairs on either side of said table. In one of those chairs sat a man with a broad smile, light brown hair, and glasses. There was something about this man that interested me, I wanted to become closer to him.

"This is Aizen Sosuke," Melony said, pushing me to the free chair, the bangs that covered her right eye stayed still despite the sudden movement. Made me wonder why she kept her eye so well hidden. "Sosuke, this is Ulquiorra Cifer, the polite boy-genius I discussed with you on the phone."

I looked at the man. "H.. Hello, Aizen," I said timidly, trying to beat the urge of hugging him and saying, "Please take me home!" I don't understand what it was about this man that made me deeply want to be around him and fulfill whatever orders and tasks he wished me to complete.

He smiled warmly. "Hello, Ulquiorra." He sat up, pushing his chair in. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"N.. not at all." I stammered. I'm making a horrible first impression.

"How old are you, Ulquiorra?" He smiled softly at me.

"T.. twelve. I'm about to turn thirteen this December coming up."

"I see. What do you enjoy doing in your spare time?"

"I read manga and I do research. I enjoy expanding my knowledge." I smiled softly, probably the first smile I've had in months.

"He's always reading and reading and reading. You'd always find him with his head in a book," came the female voice from behind me. "Its hard to get him to stop." I could feel Melony grin widely.

Aizen smiled. "I see. A bookworm. That's nice." He stood, nodding once to Melony, who in turn squealed and ran out, the brown haired man following her. I knew what that meant. Apparently Aizen was going to skip the whole process of being my Foster father and bringing me home for a few months to see how I can become acclimated to everything. No, he was going to fill out papers. I smiled softly to myself.

_I'm going to be adopted_.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I know you guys hate fillers, they distract from the main story. But I've gotten requests by inbox that they wanted to see a bit of Ulquiorra's back story. **_

_**But, on the bright side, whilst coming up with the filler, I've gotten ideas on how to extend the story a bit farther than I intended in the first place. Here's the last chapter of said filler. **_

_**And, again, sorry for the late chapter. My sister had accidentally reset my phone completely, leaving me completely draftless. I kinda lost the the desire to write, being the first chapters of a few GrimmUlqui/GrimmIchi/IchiUlqui/GrimmIchiUlqui fics I had intended to write were deleted. T^T**_

_**Must start anew.**_

_**And I shall start with this.**_

_**Enjoy, kiddies~**_

* * *

**~STILL Ulquiorra's POV~**

I walked down the street with my hands stuffed into my pockets and my head downcast. It was freezing and I was visibly shivering under the green and black coat I wore. I really hadn't wanted to come to school today, but Aizen-sama said I was required to.

"OI, ULQUIORRRAAA!" I turned too late and a spontaneous carrot top basically half tackle me from behind. I sighed. "Hello Ichigo."

"Happy birthday, Ulqui!" He cried out joyfully whilst punching my shoulder.

I winced. "What in the world was that for?"

Ichigo smiled softly and put his arm around my shoulders. "Birthday punches. But no worries. I won't put em all on you at once."

I blinked and continued walking. I wasn't even aware that today was my own birthday, and this strawberry that I've only known for a few months since transferring into Karakura Junior High had remembered. December 1st. I've officially turned into a teenager. Thirteen years old. I smiled softly at the fact.

Ichigo still had his arm wrapped around me as we walked up the steps of the Junior High. It was odd, how touchy the boy was. But I don't mind, this is the closest I've gotten to someone touching me and me feeling comfortable about it since my mom left me almost a full year ago.

Once we were in a hall that seperated into three different hallways, he patted my back and ran down the hall, yelling, "See you after school, Ulquiorra!"

I sighed softly and headed down the opposite hallway. I headed to my locker and slowly put in the combination. 4-15-6. As the locker screeched open, I pulled out my supplies for the day and dropped them into my satchel. I closed and locked the locker and headed to the boy's locker room. I had Gym first period, which meant physical activity. I wasnt the fittest kid around.. And my teacher wasnt much for slackers. Coach Zaraki, possibly the most brutal man I've ever met. I never got a break in his class, and by the end, I was pretty much ready to die. It was horrid that I had him first period, I spent the entire day groggy and sore. I sighed and walked down the steps into the locker room.

Seven hours, three tests, and one accidental trip and falling down the stairs later, I was now walking down the steps in front of the school, into the freezing cold December air. It was time to go home, where I'm sure Aizen-sama would be waiting for me, sure to give me love and affection as he did this few months of having me in his custody. I smiled softly.

Without warning, I felt someone cling to my back and punch my shoulder three times. I winced and groaned in agitation. "Can you not do that, Kurosaki?"

The carrot top grinned and put his arm around me. "Awww, come on, Ulqui. Don't be such a stick in the mud." He smiled widely. "Let me walk you home."

"Fine," I said, my voice low. I stared ahead and walked, Ichigo keeping his arm around me and kept my pace. He spoke, but I didn't quite hear him. My mind wandered to other things. I thought of schoolwork, my grades were high, Aizen-sama would like that. I also thought towards the chores. I hadn't cleaned my room or did last nights dishes, hopefully I can get those done before he returned from work. And lastly I thought of Murcielago, the small bat that my mother had sent me a few weeks after giving me up. It was an odd gift, and there hadn't been any explanation as to why she had sent it. But I loved the small creature dearly.

Once we got to my house, Ichigo softly punched me one last time before taking his leave. "See ya tomorrow, Ulqui!" He called out before jogging down the sidewalk.

I smiled softly. Kurosaki was an annoying kid, but he meant well, and I did enjoy his company. I headed up the steps and opened the door to be greeted by light in the living room. "Aizen-sama? I'm home." I said, dropping my satchel by the door and hanging my coat.

"Come over here, Ulquiorra." Came a voice from the kitchen. It was slightly unfamiliar. It was angry. I went to kitchen to find Aizen-sama.. but different. The block framed glasses he normally wore were replaced with contacts, and his hair was pulled back with gel with a slight defiant curl framing over his eyes. I blinked at the change of appearance. His normally warm, greeting eyes were hard and cold as he glared at me with obvious disgust.

He walked over to him. "Y.. yes, Aizen-sama?"

Without warning, I felt a pain erupt from my skull. I cried out in pain, holding my cheek, looking up at Aizen with my vision blurred by tears. He looked down at me in distaste. "I believe I've expressed my desire for you to have chores done the minute I ask you to do them."

"H.. hai. I'm... terribly sorry." I looked up at him, wiping my tears.

"Dont allow it to happen again," he said, obvious venom in his voice. He grabbed me by my raven locks and pushed me toward the sink in one swift motion, causing me to cry out in pain.

"H.. hai..." I mumbled as he walked out. I slowly slid to the floor and covered my head with my arms.

_Why is it always me?_


End file.
